


Feathers Of The Wing

by DerpyDev



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDev/pseuds/DerpyDev
Summary: A series of shorts about my Lobotomy Corp employees.





	1. Word Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I get overly attached to my employees, so I write about them. Meet Gregory and Angel.

"Hmm... log? Yeah, log." Angel popped a piece of egg into her mouth, looking at Gregory expectantly for the next word.  
Gregory looked back at her from across the mess hall table, idly cutting his piece of steak as he did so. They always tried to meet during lunch, and usually, they ended up playing Word Chain.  
"Are you allowed to use words that short?" He asked with a smirk. Angel rolled her eyes.  
"There aren't any rules in Word Chain," she spoke with a tone of mock seriousness. "So. Your turn." And with that, she smirked at him and leaned forward on her palms.  
Gregory sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Greg, that's my word." Angel burst out laughing before pointing a fork at him accusingly, a bit of egg still hanging off its metal surface.  
"Excuse me, but you can't use your own name _Greg._ " Now it was his turn to laugh.  
"Can you think back to, oh, what was it? Oh yeah, _thirty seconds ago._ " He grinned at her. "I believe what you said was 'there aren't any rules in Word Chain.'" He quoted her while trying, and utterly failing, to imitate her voice.  
"Fine," she laughed. Then, she paused for a moment before grinning and speaking again. "Gregory."  
Silence hung in the air for a brief moment, before Gregory pointed towards himself. "Uh, yeah? Right here." She shook her head in response.  
"No, no, no, that's my word. Gregory." She ate the last piece of her egg and leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. "Your move."  
Gregory opened his mouth and closed it again multiple times before he finally found his words. "Huh. Well fucking played." A pause. "Yodel? I dunno, Y's a tricky word."  
She shrugged. "Yeah, there aren't a lot of Y words. Unless 'yeah' counts."  
"It doesn't."  
They sat together in silence for a few moments, not sure how to proceed. They never could keep their interest on Word Chain for long, as they always ran out of rules to break. Finally, Gregory spoke.  
"So, how's your team going?" He knew that Angel was in charge of the Training Team, and she always took the opportunity to talk about how proud she was of them. As expected, her eyes seemed to brighten immediately.  
"They're doing great!" she answered warmly. "Mason's getting better at his job every day - if he spoke up more, he'd be a great second in command." She chewed her cheek for a moment in thought. "But with that said, I think Basil will be a better second. He's honest and nice, and not to mention quick thinking. Enough so to run the place if I... uh..." she chuckled. "Well, nobody lives forever, right?"  
Gregory frowned and said nothing. He'd seen too many deaths, and didn't find her dark sense of humor amusing. He didn't like making a big deal out of such things though - after all, the only other person he'd met at the Wing who didn't have a bit of a fucked sense of humor was Mika, who... had his own issues.  
Angel swallowed nervously. "Uh, sorry Greg. I didn't mean to bother you." Gregory nodded slowly.  
"No, it's fine." He sighed, then leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "I... just be careful Angel, alright? If anything happened, I'd... the organization would miss you."  
She gave an affectionate smile. "That's nice of you Greg, but we both know that you don't give a damn about the Wing."  
He scoffed. "That's not true. Wasn't I talking just yesterday about how much I loved the Wing?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "I believe your exact words were, if you'll excuse my language, 'Lobotomy Corp can go to fucking hell.'"  
He chuckled. "You're taking that out of context. I believe what I said before that was-"  
And just like that, the bell rang on the silver clock on the wall.  
Slowly, the people in the mess hall started to stand and leave, one at a time. The chatter dulled and quieted, replaced by murmur and worries. With a sigh, Angel stood up and stretched.  
"Looks like it's time to get to work, Greg." She smiled. "My team needs me. I'll stay safe for them, all right?" Gregory stood up and nodded, before pointing at her accusingly.  
"You better promise that." And in response, Angel gave a gentle sigh.  
"All right. I promise."


	2. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor spoilers for the Abnormality Laetitia.
> 
> The Security team is run by Samuel, with Haru as the second, and Nicolas as the new kid.

Nicolas was new to the Security Team, but he'd already learned a few things. What had he learned first? All Abnormalities were different. When he was a young boy in the city, all he had heard about Abnormalities was that they were strange monsters that you could get energy from. But when he joined Lobotomy Corp, he learned that they were more complicated than that. Some were trees made of skin and eyes. Some were faeries. Some were mysterious soldiers inside of a pink heart.

But the one Nicolas worked with was a cute little girl.

Laetitia looked like she was no more than eleven years old. A lot of employees said she was creepy, but to Nicolas, she looked lonely. She'd giggle when you made a joke, she'd show you her drawings, and she'd tug on your sleeves when she wanted attention. In truth, you could barely tell that she was an Abnormality. He wouldn't have been able to tell himself if he didn't know what to look for. He didn't believe he'd ever seen her blink. Her skin was unnaturally pale, and her hair was grey with dark pink on the edges. She was the most human Abnormality he'd seen - but he would have been a fool to think she was human.

Nicolas sat on the floor with her as she drew with her crayons. The way she moved was very strange to him. When Nicolas waved at someone, his arm moved fluidly back and forth. But when Laetitia waved at him, her arm moved mechanically through the air with sharp movements. The same was true of her drawing, with the way her eyes glided across the page, and the way she bobbed her head back and forth as if following a strange song in her head.

After a moment, she slowly put down her crayons. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, and pushed the crayon drawing towards him. He looked at it with interest, curious about what the girl had drawn this time. Her drawings were always strange, and this one was no exception. It showed a field with a sun and trees. In the drawing, Laetitia stood in the field with Nicolas and... _What is that?_ He squinted at the picture. Standing right behind Laetitia was a large, black creature with many eyes and four jagged legs. The way she drew it made it look oddly friendly, despite its massive teeth.

He pushed aside his worry, not wanting to offend her. "That's really good!" he said with a smile. He reached out and ruffled her hair, earning a small giggle from her. After a moment, he pointed towards the large black creature in her drawing. "Who's that though?" He asked hesitantly. Laetitia pursed her lips and seemed to think for a moment before writing a single word above the creature with her black crayon.

_'Friend.'_

"Ah, my bad." Nicolas said this calmly, despite the rising tension in the room. Something about that... _thing_ messed with his head to look at. He needed to read more reports about her afterwards, to see what more he could find out about her and her friend.

_Speaking of that._

"Well, I've gotta go now," Nicolas said as he stood up. Laetitia gave a small frown and nodded. After a moment, she folded up the drawing and held it up to him.

"What, for me?" She nodded again in response, and with a smile, Nicolas took it and put it in his suit's pocket. He smiled at her, and after a moment of silence, Laetitia suddenly moved forward and grabbed him in a hug, one that was... surprisingly strong. Nicolas' eyes widened for a moment in surprise, before he very slowly reached down and patted her head. He felt her pat his back, a motion that made him want to laugh. But after she did that, she released him with a slow, mechanical motion. He smiled at her one last time before leaving. And as he left, he saw her wave towards him as a goodbye, her hand swinging back and forth.

He stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, letting it slowly carry him to the Security team hub. As he stepped out at the bottom, he waved at Yangchisu and greeted her. If he'd been paying just a little more attention, he would would have noticed the worried look she gave him as he passed, looking at his back curiously.

Finally, he stepped into the hub. Samuel was passing an order to Alex, who walked out immediately. That was how Samuel had trained his team - they followed orders without a second thought. Nicolas knew he was still the noobie to the Security team, but he didn't want to be seen that way. So, he walked straight towards Samuel and saluted.

"At ease," Samuel replied stiffly, almost sounding bored, and barely even seeming to notice the salute. "You done with Laetitia?"

"Yes sir," Nicolas replied with a nod.

A slight smile reached Samuel's lips. "Good. Take a break kid, you'll have more duties before you know it."

With one final 'Yes sir,' Nicolas started to walk off, ready to pull out the files on Laetitia.

"Nicolas."

The tone Samuel used caught him by surprise, and he turned around quickly towards his commanding officer. Samuel usually looked serious - in fact, Samuel never wore any other kind of expression - but this time, there was worry in his voice, and a hint of fear was in the bald man's eyes. Nicolas swallowed air in concern.

"Yes?"

"Don't move a muscle." Samuel then nodded towards Haru, who had a similar look of concern on her face.

"Ma'am, get the pliers." She nodded quickly and ran off, fishing through a drawer with frantic motions. Nicolas looked back and forth between Samuel and her with a look of confusion and terror.

"Samuel, what is it? What's happening?" Samuel didn't reply immediately, instead scratching his bald head and circling Nicolas, as if he was examining the younger employee. Nicolas resisted the urge to turn around, and let Samuel look him over.

"Did you touch her?" Samuel finally asked, seemingly ignoring Nicolas' question. Nicolas thought for a moment. He... he had, hadn't he? He'd patted her head and let her hug him. In truth, he'd treated her like he'd have treated a child.

"I... I'm sorry sir, I-" Before Nicolas could finished, he heard a slew of curses from Samuel.

"Kid, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Nicolas winced, and could swear he felt something on his back twitch.

"Crap, it's already active." Samuel scratched his head again, then took the pliers from Haru's hands. "Stay still Nicolas." He felt the hard metal pliers press against the back of his EGO suit as Samuel did... something.

"Haru..." Nicolas started slowly, then swallowed air again. "Am I going to die?" She gave a chuckle.

"No, you'll be-" Samuel interrupted her before she finished.

"At this rate, _yes,_ yes you are," he growled. "Because when I sent you in there, I told you that you were not supposed to touch her _under any circumstances_. And now there's a bomb on you, so congratulations Nicolas! _You're a fucking idiot._ "

Nicolas didn't know how to respond. _A bomb? A BOMB? What the... WHAT?_ Nicolas gave a distressed whimper and held himself still. And then, the... something on his back started to twitch again, this time very rapidly. He could swear he heard growling coming from it.

"Shit!" Samuel suddenly dropped any regards of caution and tugged it as hard as he could with the pliers. Nicolas felt a boot press against his back and _push,_ and with a sudden release he felt the strange object get pried off the EGO suit. Nicolas fell face first onto the metal floor with a thud. Haru quickly helped him up, and he immediately turned towards Samuel to see what was on him.

Held in the pliers was what looked like a little heart. It was only as large as his fist and covered with what looked like tiny spines and a strange kind of goo. Samuel held it as far away from him as possible, and after looking at it for a moment more, Nicolas could see why. It was shaking in his grip, as if it was trying to break out. And from a little hole in the heart's front, Nicolas could see a cluster of eyes.

With his teeth gritted together, Samuel threw it on the ground and had his rifle out in a heartbeat. In the next moment, the barrel was pressed against the little package. He pulled the trigger. Red blood sprayed from the heart, blood that was just a little too brightly colored. And the last noise Nicolas heard from it was a noise that contained anguish, pain - and rage.

Silence reigned in the room. Samuel took slow and heavy breaths, and slung his rifle onto his back. Haru looked across the scene with a tense expression. And Nicolas' mouth was agape in horror.

Haru spoke up first. "They normally don't act up that soon, do they?" Samuel shook his head.

"They never have before. The damn thing must have realized we were pulling it off." Haru nodded slowly, but Nicolas didn't say or do anything. He simply stared at the bloody heart on the floor, which had been attached to his back moments before. Slowly, he took a step back with his shaky legs, his eyes still focused on the bloody heart.

As soon as Nicolas moved, Samuel's eyes snapped onto the younger man, a look of pure rage in his eyes. The raw fury in that look made Nicolas jump in shock. The Security team captain marched forward grimly. He roughly grabbed Nicolas by the collar and _lifted_ the smaller man into the air. Nicolas gave a small yelp, but gave no attempts to break the grip.

"Are you fucking INSANE?" Samuel snapped - no, yelled. "Are you a preschooler that just found a shiny new toy, or are you a god damn employee? Because right now, you _certainly_ don't look like the latter." Samuel's fury and intensity was immeasurable. Nicolas was more terrified during that moment than he'd ever been of any Abnormality.

Samuel opened his mouth to speak, to continue his rant, but a gentle hand fell on the captain's shoulder. Both Nicolas and Samuel looked towards Haru. Normally, her eyes were mostly obscured by her hair. But a calm, almost warning look was aimed at Samuel. She shook her head slowly, and Samuel seemed to... deflate. With a heavy sigh, he dropped Nicolas, who landed on his feet shakily.

"Kid, you don't have any more work for today." Those words surprised Nicolas. He turned towards Haru, but she had already moved back to the sidelines, with the other observers. "Think about today, and don't fucking forget it. Because we can't afford 'next times.' Because if there is a 'next time,' somebody's going to get shot. Or eaten. Or disintegrated. Or in your case, _blown up._ " Nicolas winced again and whimpered, but nodded.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

Samuel sighed and started to walk off, before almost stepping on the bloody heart on the floor. He swore under his breath, then pointed towards Nicolas.

"Nevermind, you have another job. Clean that up, then burn it." He didn't need to be told twice. When Samuel left the room, Nicolas was already on the floor, scraping up the bloody pile of gore.

_I guess I know what Laetitia's friend was._

After a moment, Haru knelt on the floor next to Nicolas, a smile on her face. "Congratulations," she said. He almost thought it was sarcasm, but she said that in one hundred percent seriousness. She meant it. He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I'm... sorry?"

She chuckled. "Sammy yelled at you. You've been initiated." She stood up, patted him on back, then left, leaving Nicolas even deeper in his confused haze.


	3. Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Mika's job is to assign other employees their new EGO equipment, and give them info on the Abnormalities they are to deal with. Also Parker exists.

"I have gathered you here today," Mika began, "So I can pass on what I was given by the department heads to you."

Sitting at the table in front of Mika were two figures. There was Gregory, a tall man who was in charge of the lower half of the Command Center. To Mika, Gregory was the ideal listener. He didn't crack jokes, he knew what it was like to be in charge, and even when he was bored, he tried to look interested, just as he did then. He sat upright, and kept his gaze on Mika. But every Yin had its Yang. Sitting just besides Gregory was the bane of Mika's existence, the most uncooperative employee at the Corporation.

Parker leaned back in her chair, not even looking at Mika, instead making a point of staring at her nails. Not that she actually cared about her nails - Mika wasn't even sure she showered, much less actively take care of things like her nails and her long brown hair. Rather, she seemed to look at her nails to make a point - that she had better things to do. Every once and a while, she'd yawn, or stretch, or stare at the ceiling and count the tiles. And after every second sentence Mika uttered, she would, without fail, make a sarcastic comment. And the worst part was, she somehow managed to drag Gregory into her pit with her - he'd laugh, even if he'd try to hide it.

If Mika could have fired her, he would have. But she was the only person on staff that could work with the Funeral Of The Butterflies. Unfortunately, she was a necessary cog in the machine.

"In the first half of this meeting," Mika continued, keeping a wary eye on Parker, "I will assign you all your new EGO equipment." Before he could speak further, Parker did the inevitable.

"You know there's only two of us, right?" There it was. A snarky comment. And just as expected, Gregory giggled, but tried to hide it by coughing.

Parker leaned her chair closer to Gregory. "He might be losing it - I don't think he can count anymore." Gregory almost broke then and there, barely holding in his laughter. Mika sighed.

"IN THE SECOND HALF," Mika continued, this time speaking far louder to pull their attention back to him. "I will be giving Gregory new info on the Abnormality he will be working with. Is this all understood?"

Gregory nodded. "Yes."

Parker, as a result of being Parker, looked around the room with a confused look. "Seriously, he knows there's only two of us, right?" Mika sighed once more, choosing to ignore the comment. Instead, he put his attention towards bringing two large suitcases out from under the table. One at a time, he put them in front of Gregory and Parker, each one barely making a sound as he placed them onto the table.

"These," Mika began, "are your EGO suits. You do not need to change now, but you will be expected to have changed by the start of your next shift." He gave a slight smile. "Now please, let's open them."

Gregory took the initiative, and he flipped the latch on top of his suitcase. After another moment, the case was open, and Gregory was peaking inside. Parker had started the same process, liesurely flipping it open. However, it was not Parker that Mika watched. Gregory's first expression was of surprise. Then, confusion. He looked towards Parker, who had just pulled out a purple and black EGO suit that was just her size, then back towards his own case.

"Okay, you got me Mika. Funny joke. Now where's my suit?" Mika gave a slight chuckle.

"It's in your case. Right there, in front of you."

Gregory spent another moment looking inside the case before turning his eyes back towards Mika. "No, that can't be right. You checked these first, right?"

"Yes Gregory. That is your EGO suit."

Parker's curiosity seemed to have been earned by this. She put down her own suit and leaned towards Gregory, peering into his suitcase. She stared into it for a solid five seconds before bursting into laughter - laughter that Mika could only barely avoid joining in.

Gregory gave a long sigh and rubbed his temples. "Mika," he began slowly, almost desperately. "Why is it pink?"

"I don't make the suits," Mika replied, a smile still resting on his lips. A more serious expression reached his face. "However, do not be fooled. That is the best EGO suit we have at the moment. You'll be able to shrug off a cannonball if you're wearing that."

Gregory stared at the suit again before turning towards Parker. "Can we trade?" She laughed again, this time louder.

"Hey, I would, but..." She shrugged. "Let's be real. I can't pull off that shade of pink."

More silence, before he gave he a pleading look. "But I _can?_ "

She nodded, with a little smirk on her lips. "I believe in you."

Gregory simply stared at the suit for another moment. "Okay. Guess that's my life now." With one last laugh, Parker turned back to her own suit, giving it a final look over. _Wait..._ Mika stared at her with interest. She wasn't looking at the suit, she was looking at the booklet in the case.

"Okay, hold the phone," she began. Mika prepared himself to hear a dumb joke or unnecessary comment. "It says here that this suit..." She squinted at the booklet. "Yeah. It says that it 'May make the wearer susceptible to mental effects from White class attacks.' I deal with the Funeral practically every day, and I know that one has White class attacks." She turned her gaze up from the booklet towards Mika. "So what gives?"

Mika was dumbfounded. His eyes were widened by disbelief, and his mouth was opened wide. He simply stared at her for a long, silent moment.

"Uh..." Parker looked around awkwardly. "Hello? Earth to Mika? Helloooooooo?"

"You... you listened?"

"Eh?"

Mika shook his head and readjusted his glasses, then pointed straight at her. "You... you listened! All this time, you... I... I just assumed you were tuning me out!" Mika threw his arms into the air, thoroughly dumbfounded. Parker laughed, then turned towards Gregory to see a similar look on his face. And that was when Parker started to look offended.

"What?" she snapped irritably, folding her arms across her chest. "Did you two seriously think I just never listened to a word you said?" Mika nodded, very slowly.

"Well," Gregory started, "I didn't think you ignored us, but I certainly didn't expect you to remember technical details." She huffed in annoyance.

"How the hell did you two think I _surivived_ this long?"

Mika gave a sigh and scratched his head, the initial shock passing. "Luck, I suppose." Silence passed for a long moment.

"Ouch." Parker said. "Just... ouch." Gregory, of course, laughed.

Mika took a long sigh, and pulled out some of his notes. "Well, I suppose I can offer some explanation. While your current EGO suit does give higher resistance to White Class, this newer one will protect your from Black Class instead. Additionally, they have simply decided that you are good enough at dealing with the Funeral that you shouldn't need the higher White Class resistance."

Parker raised an eyebrow. For once, she seemed serious. "What the hell do they think I'll be dealing with that takes that much Black resistance?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." Parker seemed willing to drop this, though he heard her mutter something to herself.

"So..." Gregory began, "May I ask what the fuck this new Abnormality is if it _really_ requires me to wear this pink thing?" Parker laughed again, but Mika pulled a document out of his suit pocket and pushed it across the table.

"I got this from the workplace files," he said proudly. "It should tell you what you need to know."

Gregory looked at the document in silence for a moment. Parker stood up to leave, and Mika was just about ready to call the meeting to an end - but Gregory spoke first.

"Hey Mika, you sure this is the document?"

Parker turned back towards the group with curiosity in her eyes, and Mika fixed Gregory with a stare. "Reasonably so. Why?"

"Well, it's mostly just a blank page."

Mika's eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly walked over to see for himself. He hadn't read the file beforehand - it wasn't for him. But when he looked over its page, he could see what Gregory meant. It was almost entirely blank. The name of the abnormality was blacked out, as well as its description. No history was written down, no log of previous encounters. The only thing that wasn't blotted out was one paragraph, which Mika adjusted his glasses before reading.

_'This Abnormality is known for its extremely high mental corruption rate. As such, no audio or written descriptions of [CENSORED] will be tolerated. Any and all audio or written logs involving [CENSORED] will have all descriptors deleted. No work involving this Abnormality, or details pertaining to this Abnormality, are to ever be given to an employee with under level 5 clearance.'_

Silence passed over the room as they examined the document. Gregory folded his arms over his chest, and Mika simply adjusted his glasses one more time, just to make sure he was reading it right. Parker, however, gave a sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"Well that's unusual," she said confidently. Mika gave her a pointed look.

"Are you even... _allowed_ to see this document?" She put her hand over her mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh no... what have I done! Think of all the foundation secrets I could release with the knowledge I've seen here..." Mika glared at her, but heard stifled laughter come from Gregory.

"Mika..." she gave him serious look, and spoke in a grave tone. "You might have to kill me now." This comment proved to be too much for Gregory, who finally burst out laughing, which in turn caused Parker to break and start laughing. Mika was not prone to outbursts - he was above such reactions. However, he did turn towards Gregory and gave him a frustrated look.

"I thought you didn't like dark jokes." He pointedly ignored Parker, who was turning blue from laughter at her own sarcasm. Gregory shrugged as he stood up.

"That's not dark humor. It's sarcasm. Gold standard sarcasm at that." Gregory sighed and picked up the document. "Thanks for getting this for me though. I mean, doesn't seem like it'll do me much good, but thanks anyway." Finally, Mika cracked a smile.

"Anytime." He took off his glasses and began cleaning them, leaning against a wall as he did so. "This meeting is now adjourned. Do be off now, you two. I have more work to get to." Parker stretched and gave a relieved sigh, as if she'd just been through the hardest task in the world.

"Finally, I can get to my own business." Mika sighed.

"Comics," he corrected. "You're going to get to your comics." She cracked a grin in respone.

"Precisely."


	4. The Cast So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter. Instead, it's just the cast so far. In order: Gregory, Angel, Samuel, Nicolas, Haru, Mika, Parker.

[The cast!](https://imgur.com/a/BWX6sj0)


End file.
